I love you a lot
by trumpet626
Summary: I'm Sorry if you read this you will know what i mean
1. What are you doing tonight

**Chapter 1 **

**What are you doing tonight?**

Lizzie McGuire was walking down the hall was to her locker at her high school she is in year 11 when she was stopped by her boyfriend Ethan craft.

'Hi babe, hows it going I haven't seen you since the English exam and that was first period and you weren't there at lunch where were you?' Ethan asked under the hair that was in his face.

'Oh at lunch I went to the library to study for my end of year Spanish exam that was after lunch cause last night I had a ton of homework so much I had to cancel our date and then Matt and Lanny had a midnight water fight on the roof and Matt fell off but he luckily landed on the trampoline and then I only got 5 and a half hours of sleep.' Lizzie replied in huge lump of mess.

' Whoa well you did a good job of covering up the bags under you eyes babe' Ethan said as a compliment just as the second bell rang.

' Thanks babe but I'm late so I have to rush and I haven't even been to my locker yet' Lizzie said she gave Ethan a quick kiss and rushed off

'Oh and meet me at our spot after school' Ethan replied and rushed off to class.

'Where is she' Ethan said to himself. It was after school and Ethan was waiting under the tree outside the school. Suddenly two smooth hands covered his eyes and a voice said 'guess who'

'Uhh Lizzie babe' Ethan said already knowing that it was.

'How did you know it was me' Lizzie said laughing

' You do that to me every afternoon Lizzie babe' Ethan said back to her and gave her a hug.' Hay Lizzie are you free tonight' Ethan asked

' Well besides a essay on being late no I'm not cause I finished all my homework in study hall' Lizzie said 'why?'

'Come over to my place and we'll on our essays together for being late' Ethan said

' That sucks you got an essay too?' Lizzie asked

' Yeah whoa look at the time I'm late for band practice I'll see you tonight okay' Ethan said.

' Yeah and I've got to get to the style shack for my shift or I'll get fired' Lizzie said rushing off. Lizzie and Ethan gave each other a hug and a kiss and rushed off in opposite directions.


	2. Getting Ready

**Chapter 2 Getting Ready.**

Just as Lizzie got home from her job, she said hi to her mum and grabbed a couple of chocolate-chip cookies from the pile on the table. She then went into the hall and the phone rang.

'Hello,' the voice from the other end was clearly Miranda's.

'Hi Miranda, I haven't seen you all day.' Lizzie said.

'I know, but I've seen you.' Miranda pointed out.

'You have?' Lizzie was confused.

'Yeah, you weren't at lunch, so I figured that you must be in the library studying, so I went, but I didn't want to interrupt you and then I saw you and Ethan under the love tree outside school, but I kept on walking,' Miranda explained.

'Oh,' Lizzie said, finally understanding.

'Lizzie, do you want to come to the make you concert tonight? I've got an extra ticket' Miranda wanted to know (A/N: make you is a band that I made up, not a band in real life!)

'Oh, sorry Miranda, but I'm going over to Ethan's house tonight,' Lizzie said ' but you can come and help me decide what to wear' Lizzie asked.

' Okay I'll be over in ten minutes' Miranda replied exited.

Half an hour later they had picked out an outfit. Lizzie was wearing a black strapless top with 'come on boys' printed across the chest and three quarter jeans and 3 and a half inch high heels.

'Mum' Lizzie yelled 'I'm going out'

'Were are you going?' Mrs McGuire asked

' Fine I'm going over to Ethan's house' Lizzie replied

' Okay bye be careful' Mrs McGuire said back to Lizzie

A/N sorry for the chapter being so short but there is more to come and chapter three is more exiting


	3. I Am Sorry

**AN**okay this is out to everybody who loves this story and if they would like to read more but I'm not going to finish this story but I can tell u that when lizzie goes to ethans house ethan gets her pregnant and they have twins called Calli and Yuna then lizzie gets a job and her boss rapes her.' That's all I can remember sorry again to **EVERYBODY** and I hope you loved what was of the story.

**Thank you.**


End file.
